Kyoryu King: D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awakening)
Story A year has passed since the fight with the Spectoral Space Pirates and Rex reuniting with his real parents. Now, in 2008, Max and the others have returned to their natural lives and Max's father has been researching on a new dinosaur called Zupaysaurus, and Zoe's family has been helping more by traveling around the world, while the Alpha Gang has been teaching other kids about dinosaurs, but as soon as life was going back to normal, a Dilophosaurus has been activated and Rex heads back to the present to tell his friends and to stop the dinosaur. Max trips on three egg cases containing dinosaurs in them one was a Brachyceratops the other was a Sinraptor and the last one contained a Corythosaurus, and they use them to fight the dinosaur, even the Alpha Gang travels back to the present. Dr. Z has big plans with the dinosaur, but Dilophosaurus beats Terry with Tornado Toss. The Zanjark's leader, Goma, plans to defeat the D-Team and rule the entire Galaxy with his Eocarcharia. Along with this event, the Alpha-Gang will help the D-Team and their new dinosaurs help stop the Zanjark by using their new Alpha Dinosaurs. The team will be using old dinosaurs they captured in past more as well as ones captured in their adventure. The team also discovered that an ancient power in the dinosaurs had survived and bought back the Stones and Cosmos Stones they also can turn the dinosaurs into super dinosaurs. Both Dr. Taylor & Dr. Z invent a new device called the Dino Shot & Alpha Shot for the Gang to save the other dinosaurs and defeat the Zanjark. Also some good news for Dr. Reese, Helga, Dewey & Meena including Dr. Taylor fans! They will have Dino Shots too and will help the others. The Dinosaurs In this story, the Stones and Cosmos Stones have defeated the Black Pterosaur, but due to being destroyed, this brought some Dinosaurs, Pterosaurs, Pliosaurs, Mosasaurs and Plesiosaurs into the present, turning the prehistoric animals in to Cards & Move Cards and had scattered them around the world. The dinosaurs were in danger, since Goma, leader of the Shadow Kingdom, needed them for his plans, but the D-team & the Alpha-Gang will try to stop his plans. The animals in the story more powerful than the other Dinosaurs. The dinosaurs' move cards are even more powerful and some can get aggressive. There are many species of prehistoric animals in the story,some of the dinosaurs that the D-team and Alpha-Gang try to save have an ability called Elemental Fusion. What this ability does is that it makes the dinosaurs grow in size and makes them more powerful than were before, this ability was given to the dinosaurs when the Stones had turned them into cards in the story Spiny had possesed the elemental fusion which effected Ace, Paris, Sauro, Terry, Chomp and Tank, and had turned them into Super Dinosaurs. In the Story, they went into a rampage through the city, destroying everything, so the D-team and the Alpha-Gang including Meena, Dewey and Helga had used the dinosaurs they caught to save Chomp and the others from this possession. Characters [[Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix - List of Characters]] Episodes *[[Kyoryu King: Grand Prix (Ancient Awakening) episode 1]] *[[Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 2]] *[[Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 3]] *[[Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 4]] *[[Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 5]] *[[Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 6]] *[[Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 7]] *[[Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 8]] *[[Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 9]] *[[Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 10]] *[[Kyoryu King: Grand Prix (Ancient Awakening) episode 11]] *[[Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 12]] *[[Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 13]] *[[Kyoryu King: D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awakening) episode 14]] *[[Kyoryu King: D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awakening) episode 15]] *[[Kyoryu King: D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awakening) episode 16]] *[[Kyoryu King: D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awakening) episode 17]] *[[Kyoryu King: D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awakening) episode 18]] *[[Kyoryu King: D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awakening) episode 19]] *[[Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 78]] Gallery=